


Fresh Start

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave them a fresh start, now it's time for them to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

Ellen can't help the smile that creeps onto her face at the sight of Connor and Maria climbing together, Connor always trailing close behind to make sure the young girl doesn't fall-- it's a nice sight, that.

Connor is smiling now in a way that was once much rarer, especially in the months succeeding Achilles' death; now, though-- now his smile comes a little more freely; whatever work he'd been doing is over and though it's been nearly two years since Connor had returned to them on a slightly more permanent basis he's only just beginning to relax.

It's both a saddening and relieving thought that it's taken him so long to let go of the past, but at least he's finally done it, she supposes, and certainly she's very glad that he's let her and her daughter play such a big role in this new chapter of his life; she only hopes that they can give him a fresh start in the same way he once did for them.


End file.
